


Raised By Wolves

by autistic_zombie_boy



Series: Running With The Wolves [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Portgas D. Ace, Werewolf Packs, Werewolves, mini fics that don’t fit in the main fic, mountain bandits (or werewolves in this case) don’t make great guardians, one shot collection kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_zombie_boy/pseuds/autistic_zombie_boy
Summary: A bunch of side fics that don’t fit into the main storyline for “House of Wolves” but that I liked too much to leave them unposted. This’ll mostly focus on Ace’s past but I may add a bit of backstory for the Whitebeards or even some things that happened between chapters.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Ace, Dadan & Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Dadan & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Running With The Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566529
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Ace & Sabo’s first moon

**Author's Note:**

> *fingerguns* this won’t be regularly updated like House of Wolves, nor will the chapters be linear so there will be some jumping around but at least two people were interested in this so... here ya go!!!
> 
> This chapter is about Ace and Sabo on Dawn Island, and Sabo discovering Ace isn’t human. Warning: they are like, 10-ish and there is a bit of violence. I’m only putting a warning because of their ages ya know? Also sorry but I suck at writing children but I hope it’s not too bad lmao
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ace hated full moons and transformations. In general they were hard on his body, he was always starving and exhausted and in pain after each moon, and that only got worse once he started isolating himself. 

Normally full moons are a bonding time, it's a time when the pack can hunt together, play fight, and teach young cubs or new wolves how to function as a werewolf within their pack. Full moons are supposed to be a good time for wolves.

But for Ace, they were never like that. 

Dadan’s pack didn’t trust him and he didn’t trust them. No matter how long he’d lived with them, he would never be one of their pack, that was made clear. Especially whenever he turned. Ace was always _different_ from the average wolf, he was _too_ strong for his size, _too_ hungry all the time, his transformations were _too_ violent.

He was just _too_ much to deal with and because of that he spent most of his moons on his own as soon as he deemed old enough.

Until he met Sabo that was. 

* * *

Sabo was a human born to a rich family, Ace had met him on one of his trips to Gray Terminal when he was ten, and despite how they immediately got into a fight over some junk they both wanted, they became quick friends. Ace learned how much Sabo hated his family, how as soon as he was old enough he was going to run away from this island and never look back. 

He promised Ace could come too if he wanted.

That made Ace feel guilty. He had been hiding the fact he was a werewolf from Sabo the entire time he’d know him. It felt like he was betraying his trust by lying to him.

Before Sabo, Ace never had anyone that care about him. Gramps left him with Dadan shortly after he turned two, Dadan and her pack either hated him or feared his bloodline, and there was really no one else in the mountains aside from some hermits here and there. Even if Ace ventured down to Gray Terminal or Edge Town there was no one he would want to spend any amount of time with.

Everyone he had ever talked to had made it clear they couldn’t be trusted. That they didn’t want him around.

And Ace was fine with being alone, he was content with only having himself to look out for. He didn’t care about what anyone else thought of him.

_He didn’t._

But then… Then Sabo came along and suddenly Ace started caring again and he didn’t know _why_ . He was terrified that he would find out he was a werewolf-- or worse, find out who Ace’s father was-- and he would _hate_ him for it. He wasn’t afraid that Sabo would hurt him or tell someone else about him.

No. Ace was afraid that he would lose the one person that he wanted around and that he would be alone all over again. The mere thought of it kept Ace up at night, he got sick whenever he thought about what would happen, different scenarios would play through his mind, each worse than the last. So Ace decided that he would never let Sabo find out about his secret and he did everything he could to keep Sabo in the dark.

It worked too!

Until Sabo decided he’d had enough of Ace’s distressing routine of disappearing somewhere on Mt. Colubo for a few days each month and then reappearing with injuries that he wouldn’t explain.

* * *

Ace had gotten sick and hadn’t been down the mountain in the days leading up to the full moon like he usually did and Sabo had gotten worried. Sabo had learned Ace was being raised by somewhere deep in the mountain but he had been tight lipped about where he lived and who was raising him which worried Sabo.

When your best friend disappears for a few days each month only to show up again covered in bruises and half healed scrapes while refusing to tell you what’s wrong, you start to put two and two together. When said best friend is missing for a week you assume the worst and take matters into your own hands.

Sabo’s parents didn’t care about him and if he disappeared for a few days they likely wouldn’t notice-- they never did. 

So he packed everything he thought he would need, a first aid kit, a change of clothing, water and some snacks, and his trusty pipe, then he set out for Mt. Colubo in search of Ace.

He got lost before the sun could set.

The forest of Mt. Colubo was dangerous during the day, but at night it was downright deadly. There were rumors of monsters so dangerous even the werewolf packs that were supposedly dwelling in the mountains stayed clear of and how no human but Garp the Hero had ever survived a night alone in the jungle.

Sabo didn’t know if he believed those rumors but… 

Maybe the night was playing tricks on his mind because he swore he saw shapes moving just out of his peripheral vision. Or heard what sounded like footsteps following him.

Sabo had to admit he was a little scared and those things didn’t help ease his nerves but at least it was a full moon tonight that made it a little easier to find his way through the dense jungle.

He wandered for a few hours before he finally had to take a break. Just as he was going through his bag for some water and something to eat he heard a low growling behind him.

Slowly Sabo turned his head to see piercing eyes staring him down through the brush. He felt pinned by its glare as the creature started to advance towards him, in the light of the moon he could tell it was big, bigger than any animal he had ever seen before. It was covered in dark fur and walked on all fours, each of its paws had massive claws that could easily tear through a person and its fangs glinted in the light as it licked its maw.

In that moment, Sabo believed he was going to die, he doubted he could run from it and he knew there was no way he could fight this thing on his own. But worse, he feared that this creature might be the reason he hadn’t seen Ace for almost a week. What if Ace had met his end by this monster?

The creature started to prepare itself to attack, but just before it could pounce a black blur slammed into its side with a loud howl. Sabo couldn’t get over his surprise at the sudden change of events before the two animals started to grapple against each other. The new animal was much smaller-- maybe the size of a dog?-- and was tearing into the larger without mercy but was still struggling to keep the upper hand.

Sabo shook his head and grabbed his pipe before racing over to help. The smaller had bitten a large chunk out of the other creators shoulder and both were rolling on the ground, trying to pin the other down.

The small one let out a yelp as the big one pinned it down, Sabo panicked for a moment before seizing the opening and bringing his pipe down on the big one’s head while it was distracted and that gave the small one an opening to go for its neck.

The small one showed no hesitation, ripping the big ones throat apart with its teeth. It didn’t stop until the animal stopped fighting back completely. When it pulled away it turned to stare at Sabo and for a moment he feared it would attack him just as ruthlessly.

But instead the animal just stared at him, tilting its head to the side while Sabo took everything in. 

The animal was clearly some type of canine, a wolf probably, and despite how strong it was, it was small, barely bigger than Sabo was. It was covered in dark fur that blended into the night with such piercing gray eyes that Sabo could tell their color even at a distance, they almost looking glowing. It had oversized paws for its body, too-big ears that flopped over just a bit when it moved its head, and a tail that thumped against the ground as it watched him.

It reminded Sabo of a puppy.

A puppy that could easily take down a creator five times its size.

Then it started walking towards him.

“G-good doggy?” Sabo tried, wondering if he should start running now. But then the wolf stopped a few feet in front of him and sat down, tilting its head again as if it were expecting something from him. “Um… thanks for saving me?”

Sabo swore the noise that came out of the wolf’s mouth was a scoff, then he noticed that the wolf was bleeding from its leg.

“You got hurt!”

The wolf paused and looked at its leg before looking back at him, as if asking what it was supposed to do about it.

“Hold on! I’ve got a first aid kit, I’ll be right back!” Sabo turned on his heel and rushed back to his backpack and ripped through it to find his red first aid kit. He was planning on saving the supplies incase Ace was hurt but he couldn’t just leave this wolf wounded after it saved his life.

So for the next half hour Sabo struggled to bandage up the wolf, he swore it was moving around just to make it harder on him.

“There! All done!” Sabo said, tying off the bandage. He half expected the wolf to turn tail and leave but instead it just kept staring at him, “uh… need anything else bandaged?”

The wolf didn’t answer, obviously, it was an animal, but it did, however, slowly push Sabo backwards towards the tree nearest to them with big roots that arched above the ground, providing some makeshift shelter. The wolf pushed him over-- rather gently oddly enough-- and then proceeded to lay down on top of him.

Once Sabo realized what the wolf was trying to do he started to try and get away.

“H-hey! I can’t rest here! I’m looking for my friend, he might be hurt,” Sabo said, trying to push the wolf off of him but it wouldn’t budge. After a while of trying-- and failing-- to get away, Sabo finally gave up, “alright, I guess I should probably take a rest for the night… no use getting in trouble again. I can only help Ace if I’m in one piece…”

The wolf huffed but once it realized Sabo was settling down for the night it made itself comfortable laying on his chest, at least the wolf would be a good heater during the night. Sabo fell asleep warm and safe despite sleeping on the ground outside.

Morning came all too quickly, the sun broke through the roots of the tree, shining directly into Sabo’s eyes, waking him up. For a moment Sabo didn’t know where he was until he remembered the night before and panic seized his chest.

He had to find Ace!

Panicking, he sat up abruptly and made a mad scramble for his stuff, in his rush he didn’t process that the wolf he pushed off him was no longer a wolf and was grumbling at being woken up. Sabo was searching for his stuff and turned back to give the wolf a final thank you for saving him but his words died in his throat.

Sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, was Ace.

Sabo stared in shock as Ace looked around before finally finding Sabo’s stare. Immediately Ace looked like a deer in headlights.

“Uh, good morni-” Ace started only to get tackled into a hug.

“I was so worried about you!” Sabo sobbed into his friend's shoulder, “Wh-when you didn’t show up-- I was so scared! Then I got attacked last-- The wolf!” Sabo pulled back and held Ace by his shoulders, “There was a wolf! It saved me last night and… and…” he trailed off, his eyes fell to Ace’s left arm which was bandaged up from his wrist up to almost his shoulder.

Those were the same bandages he used on the wolf… and the wolf hurt its left front leg…

Slowly he reached down and grabbed Ace’s arm, “you… were the wolf.” it wasn’t a question, if anything Sabo was questioning how he could be so oblivious. “You’re a werewolf!”

Ace jerked away from him and wrapped his arms around his stomach, not answering him and looking away. “Yeah? So what if I’m a werewolf?”

“You- why didn’t you tell me?” Sabo felt a little hurt.

“Why would I have told you?! So you could’ve avoided me from the start?!” Ace snapped.

“Why would I avoid you?!”

“Because I’m a monster, dipfuck!” Right as the words left Ace’s mouth Sabo tackled him to the ground, shouting.

“No you aren’t! You’re an idiot!” Sabo screamed, “Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you were hurt! Or worse!”

Ace tried to shove Sabo off of him, “Well I’m not, stupid! So fuck off!”

“No!”

They rolled on the ground, arguing for several more minutes before losing steam and collapsing beside each other.

They laid in silence until Sabo spoke up after noticing something.

“Are you really okay?”

“What?” Ace looked over at his friend with a frustrated but confused expression, “The hell are you talking about?”

“I mean…” Sabo trailed off feeling a little awkward, “You got hurt last night and it’s cold and you’re kinda… not wearing anything right now… so...?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Ace sat up, “I’m not.”

“I have a blanket in my bag, do you want that?”

Ace just shrugged but Sabo took it as a yes and got up to get his bag. Once Ace was wrapped up in it Sabo sat back down and started to look through his bag.

“Are you hurt anywhere else? I-“

“Why don’t you hate me?” Ace cut him off. “I’m a monster!”

“No you aren’t, I already told you,” Sabo said, “You’re not a monster, just an idiot!”

“But-“ Ace started to protest.

“No!” Sabo shouted, “I don’t care if you’re a werewolf or a vampire or a demon or anything else! You’re still my friend whether you like it or not!”

Sabo was surprised to see tears start to well up in Ace’s eyes as his angry mask crumpled. This was the first time he’d ever seen Ace cry and all he could do was watch in shock as Ace’s shoulders shook and he hide his face in the blanket. 

Without thinking, Sabo lurched forwards and hugged him as tightly as he could as Ace’s silent tears turned into full blown sobs and Sabo couldn’t stop himself from crying with him.

“W-why?” Ace choked out through tears, his voice muffled under the blanket, “Why?”

“‘Cause it doesn’t matter,” Sabo said, “you’re my best friend and nothing will change that.”

Sabo didn’t know why but he knew what he was saying was true, to him it didn’t matter. Ace was still Ace and always would be Sabo’s best friend. 

_Always_.

* * *

After that Sabo asked if Ace would stop hiding from him during the full moons, it took some more arguing but eventually Ace agreed to meet him in the jungle each moon. It was far more pleasant to have Sabo with him than to be alone and Dadan didn’t care where Ace was so long as he was alive and decently taken care of. 

Later on Luffy joined them and full moons soon turned into something that Ace could tolerate rather than despise. Sure neither Sabo or Luffy were werewolves-- even though they had tried to ask Ace to turn them he refused each time-- and he couldn’t properly communicate with them while he was in wolf form but it was nicer than being alone. 

Nothing hurt more than losing them.


	2. Marco’s past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco never wanted to be a werewolf, he’d grown up hearing stories about how evil all monsters were after all. But little does he know, being bitten is the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used for inspo on Marco’s backstory here: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/188790337482/write-it-motherfuckers-they-had-promised-to-help
> 
> Also, heads up there is violence and some abuse/neglect (if you’ve read chapter 12 of House Of Wolves you know what I’m talking about) so I’m giving a warning for that

“Werewolves are nothing but monsters, boy,” Marco’s uncle, Vincent told an eleven year old Marco as they cut wood for the upcoming winter, “Feral beast that need to be put down Understood?”

“Yes sir, yoi,” Marco said, putting another log in the wheelbarrow. He’d heard this speech a million times before, he could recite it word-for-word in his sleep by now.

“Good.” Vincent said, setting the axe down to look at Marco, “Now cut that ‘yoi’ bullshit, I’ve told you before, that shit makes you sound like a cursed freak and I won’t stand for that under my roof. So stop before I have to punish you.”

“Sorry, sir,” Marco said, willing himself to stop the verbal tic. It was a bad habit, he knew that. Disability was no excuse, all he had to do was bite his tongue whenever he felt the tics coming.

Vincent nodded in approval before starting up another spiel about monsters and hunters. 

Marco had heard this one a million times before as well. He’d heard all of his uncle’s stories and they all ended with the same moral.

_Monsters were evil. Hunters were good. Those were the facts of life._

* * *

“My sister was a fool,” Aunt Janet told thirteen year old Marco as he helped her with preparing dinner while his uncle and cousins were in town again, “such a romantic, she always tried to see the best in people. That’s why she had a child with that excuse of a man.”

Marco nodded along with his aunt’s story. He didn’t remember much of his mother or his father, but his heart ached whenever his aunt spoke of them. She spoke of his mother’s foolishness, how she was a bleeding heart and his father took advantage of that. 

His father was a broke artist and a stay at home father, his mother was the breadwinner and supported her husband's artist lifestyle. Janet always told him how pathetic that was. How awful it was that his mother got stuck with a man like that.

“You’d better not turn out like that lazy bum,” Janet cut the carrots with a little more force than Marco thought was necessary but he said nothing, “Once you get a wife, you support her. You protect her, too! Unlike your father. He couldn’t even stop that monster from murdering her! If he were a real man he would have never let her outside after dark! Then that fool went and got himself killed instead of leaving the hunting to the real men!”

Marco’s stomach flipped and he bit back the protest, he’d learned long ago that disagreeing with his aunt and uncle only ended badly for him. So he nodded and agreed.

“I won’t turn out like him, ma’am,” Marco said and Janet paused to look at him before nodding.

“You’d better not.”

* * *

Marco was fourteen and he had been tasked with going into the town over to pick up a fabric order for his aunt. His oldest cousin, Richard, was getting married next year and his aunt insisted on making the wedding dress by hand but the fabric she wanted had to be specially ordered to a fabric shop in the next town over which meant _someone_ had to pick it up when it arrived. And Marco ended up being that someone like always.

He hated having to run errands, but at least it meant he could get out of the house for a few days. The neighboring town was far enough that it took Marco almost half a day to get to it and then he had to run errands in town so by the time he was done the sun had started to set. It was too dangerous to go through the woods at night-- especially since there had been rumors of a werewolf attacking people-- so he had to stay the night at an inn before heading back to his aunt and uncle’s house in the morning. So he got two days to be by himself and he loved the peace of it.

He loved his aunt and uncle, really. It was just that sometimes they got to him and his cousins never liked him so it was nice to be by himself for a while.

Marco took a deep breath of the forest air, the sun had only risen an hour ago and he was making excellent time. If he kept the pace he was going at, he’d get home in no time. Which was great, cause while the journey into town was nice, the trek back was a pain with all the shopping bags he was carrying.

Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn’t have any chores to do when he got home and he could relax for a bit. He bought himself a couple of books while he was in town with some of his allowance money and he couldn’t wait to read them. 

As Marco was caught up in daydreaming about his new novels so he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps nor the breaking of the brush. What caught his attention was the loud snarl behind him and by then it was too late.

Before Marco even had the chance to fully turn around, he was thrown to the ground and stars danced behind his eyes. He didn’t even have time to blink before a searing pain shot through his arm and he let out a scream.

_It hurt so bad._

It felt like there was fire running through his veins, every muscle in his body spasmed and tensed. The pain was like nothing he’d ever felt before, it was like every bone in his body was breaking and his skin was being ripped apart. All he could do was scream but no noise came out.

Abruptly it stopped and he was left panting for air as the world came back into focus.

“-Boy! Wake up, boy!” Someone was shaking him, and after blinking a few times, Marco recognized his uncle bending over him.

Marco opened and closed his mouth a few times, noting how terribly dry it was and how _hot_ he felt suddenly, before croaking out, “Uncle Vincent? What- where…?”

“Quiet,” Vincent said, shaking his head, “You got attacked by a wolf.” Then he called someone behind him, “John! Get the damn thing tied up! Make sure it can’t attack again!”

Marco heard his uncle say something else but he didn’t get a chance to respond before his eyes slipped shut and he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

When Marco awoke again, it was dark out. It took a few tries for him to fully wake up. His body ached terribly and he couldn’t think straight for a moment. 

Marco tried to sit up but something stopped him, something was holding him down and it wasn’t his own fatigue.

His arms were bound together and then tied above him, to what he recognized was his bed frame. His legs were tied up similarly and he couldn’t move.

_What happened?!_

“I see your awake, boy,” Vincent said, and Marco saw him sitting in a chair in the corner of his room, shotgun in hand, “took you long enough.”

“Uncle-“ Marco tried to speak but he couldn’t get the words out.

Luckily for him, his uncle knew what he was going to ask.

“You were bitten by a werewolf, you’ve been infected,” Vincent said, “you’re tied so you can’t turn on us.”

Marco felt sick, he barely registered the tears starting to stream down his face as his uncle continued to talk. This couldn’t be real.

“Janet was an idiot to send you into town around the full moon,” Vincent continued, looking angry, “She knew about those attacks…” then he grinned, “Lucky for us though, catching that werewolf got us a pretty reward from the hunters. We even got a nice meddle for our bravery.”

“Are you-“ Marco choked out, his throat felt like he’d swallowed glass but he pushed through in a panic, “you gonna turn me in, yoi?”

Normally he’d get reprimanded for letting his speech tic through but Vincent ignored it.

“Not today, if the town found out we were housing a werewolf? Even if you’d only just turned?” Vincent said, a sneer taking over his features, “You’d bring shame to us! We’d be shunned!”

Marco flinched at the shouting but he also felt relieved. He wasn’t going to be turned in to the hunters. But…

“What’s gonna ‘appen to me?” 

Vincent grinned again, “Oh don’t worry, boy. We’ll take care of you, we’ll fix this whole problem and in a month, you won’t have to worry about being a monster no more.”

Marco should have been comforted by that, but for some reason all he could feel was dread.

* * *

“We’ve found someone that knows how to cure you,” Janet said, introducing Marco-- now handcuffed to a chair in the kitchen-- to a seedy looking man whose grin was too wide for his face, “this is Zeke, he’s someone the hunters got to when they need help subduing monsters. He’s agreed to help us. Wonderful, isn’t it?”

Marco should agree, he should be happy that he’ll be cured but… His aunt’s tone, her body language, it felt wrong, like she was lying. Still, Marco smiled and said thank you to the strange man.

He was probably worrying over nothing after all.

“Now let’s get started on curing you,” Zeke said.

* * *

Zeke only stayed around a week to show his aunt and uncle what they needed to do to cure him. 

_“Give him this with every meal, make sure he gets the entire bottle down, put it in his food if you have to, and make sure doesn’t throw up in the hour after he takes it. If he does he has to take another dose. After a week you can increase the dosage by half an ounce each week until the full moon. If done correctly, it will weaken the curse enough for the cure to take place. Once the moon hits he’ll transform once and then never again.”_

That’s all they had to do and he’d be cured. It was so simple on paper but next to impossible in practice. Marco was bed bound by the fifth day of his treatment, his body weak and he had a constant low grade fever. After a few days of treatment they stopped tying him up completely and just left him with one ankle bound to the bed frame as he could no longer walk without assistance. Eventually they stopped doing that too.

As the full moon got closer, his condition worsened to the point that his cousins went from taunting him about getting bitten to asking if he was actually going to make it. His aunt and uncle brushed the questions off, saying they weren’t going to kill him and they were just helping, that after the full moon he’d never transform again.

Marco knew they were telling the truth.

* * *

“Aunt Janet, uncle Vincent,” Marco asked finally, “where are you taking me, yoi?”

That morning they woke Marco up, giving him the last does of his cure and his aunt even prepared a cake to celebrate, before telling him they were taking him out of town for the full moon. They told him that it was crucial for their own safety and his comfort that he spent the full moon far away from their hometown. 

As they left, each of Marco’s cousins were oddly silent, the younger, Jeffrey, hugged him goodbye and apologized with puzzled him and Richard said nothing but he didn’t look happy. Marco shrugged it off, deciding that it was nothing, they were just acting strange because it was a strange situation to be in. 

That’s what he told himself anyways.

He’d been telling himself a lot of lies lately.

He told himself they would be just be going out of town to the nearby woods but they’d been driving far too long and now he wasn’t sure where they were. Until they passed a sign with a mark on it that Marco had only seen in books. A warning sign that was required to be put in certain areas.

They were heading into a werewolf’s territory.

He couldn’t keep pretending for much longer. He had to face the truth even if no one else would.

“It’s nowhere special,” Janet said, not bothering to mask the nervousness in her voice anymore, “just somewhere a little more succluded than what’s nearby.”

Marco wanted to call her a liar, he wanted to beg them to take him home, he wanted for this all to be a bad dream. But it wasn’t and he didn’t say anything, he just nodded like he believed her lies.

“This is for the best, honey.” Janet said, looking back at him.

Marco met her eyes, his stomach flipped as he watched tears well up in her eyes and stream down her face and he realized in sick satisfaction that it was the first time he’d ever seen his aunt cry. It was the first time she’d shown any emotion, any concern for him.

“I know, auntie.”

Janet smiled and reached back to squeeze his knee.

“Good boy, now why don’t you rest? You’ll need your strength.”

Marco nodded and let himself slip into an uneasy sleep, barely hearing the soft ‘I’m sorry’ from his aunt as he drifted off.

* * *

Marco woke up abruptly, he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown out of the car, onto the ground before he could even realize he was awake.

His head spun and he heard his aunt shouting about being gentle and not throwing him around only for his uncle to retort.

“It’s not like it’ll matter for much longer,” Vincent snapped, “In a few hours he won’t be-”

“Shh! Don’t talk like that!”

“Why not? The boy isn’t stupid, he’s figured out what we’ve been doing by now, and you know it.”

“No- He- We’re helping him!” Janet cried out, looking at Marco on the ground, “We’re going to cure you.”

Marco gave her a weak smile and lied through his teeth, “I know, auntie. After tonight I’ll be rid of the curse, right?”

Janet nodded, smiling as tears still streamed down her face, “Right, you’ll be cured after tonight.”

His uncle was right, he wasn’t stupid. From the very beginning he’d known they weren’t planning on letting him live but he wanted to believe otherwise so he went along with it without a fight. He was in denial and they were too guilty to tell him the truth.

Marco was going to be dead before daybreak.

* * *

Vincent was a thorough man, he didn’t just poison Marco, no there was still a chance he’d survive with the toxins in his system. It was a slim chance but it wasn’t one he was willing to take. If Marco lived… That _couldn’t_ happen.

So Vincent took every precaution even if it meant putting a boy, barely a teen, through one of the worst deaths he could imagine.

He had to. It would have been so easy to just shoot the kid, it would have been more humane than what they did, but Janet begged him not to. She wanted time to say goodbye to her only sister’s only child, so she drug out his fait and let Marco suffer through the month. And Marco suffered, he was slowly dying and the worst part was Vincent _knew_ Marco knew what they were doing. He was too smart of a kid to not have known but he was also too kind. He went along with their plan and agreed to go through with a slow, agony filled death.

Marco agreed to be poisoned, he even asked to be given the highest dose they could give him-- maybe he hoped it would kill him quicker-- and he didn’t put up a single fight as Vincent used a silver dagger on him and sprinkled flakes of pure silver in the shallow cuts along his arms and chest and a slightly deeper one of the bite scar on his arm. 

Then he stood up without looking at the boy, he watched the tree line as Janet rushed over with a blanket to drape over Marco. He could hear her whispering words of comfort to him.

“I’m so sorry,” She said, “We’ll be back for you tomorrow.”

_Back for what’s left of him._

“Just stay here, alright? Stay- sta-“ Janet was choking up again and Vincent put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. They had to leave soon.

Vincent finally looked at Marco but still couldn’t quite meet the boy’s eyes as he spoke.

“Goodbye, boy.”

Janet gave him one last hug, one Marco didn’t return and whispered her goodbye.

“Goodbye, Marco. I- _We_ love you.”

“Goodbye, Janet. Goodbye, Vincent.” Neither of them missed the coldness in his weak voice or the lack of an ‘I love you too’ back. Though Vincent didn’t bother to scold him about respecting his aunt and uncle. They didn’t deserve respect from him anymore. Not as they left him for dead, to either die from transforming or be mauled by another wolf if the poison failed.

“Come on, Janet,” Vincent pulled his wife off the ground and walked her to their car without looking back, “We need to go.”

Janet sobbed the entire car ride to the nearest town and Vincent couldn’t bring himself to comfort her.

* * *

Marco watched them leave with vacant eyes before turning his gaze to the sky. The sky was slowly turning a deep blue and Marco wondered how long he had until his death. 

He hoped it would be quick. He hoped that the transformation would kill him. He didn’t want to be found by whoever’s territory he was in.

Marco tensed up suddenly, a strange sensation bubbled under his skin and he let out a cry of agony. It was like he’d been bitten all over again-- the pain started in his arm before spreading throughout his entire body in a blazing wave of pure pain.

The moon had risen.

He sobbed as his body reshaped itself, his bones grew and reformed, his teeth sharpened and his nails turned into claws, fur covered his skin as his clothing no longer fit him. The cuts he was given stretched and stung.

All he could do was scream and sob through the pain, he couldn’t tell if he was actually making any noise though. 

The transformation felt like it lasted forever but Marco was sure only a few minutes had passed before he was fully transformed and blinking back into awareness. He couldn’t move, his form was broken and mutilated but he’d somehow survived the transformation. Now he was panting for air, chest heaving and heart pounding as little whimpers and whines escaped his new, inhuman throat. He laid there for who knows how long, just trying to get through the pain, when a tree branch snapping cause his poor heart to nearly stop beating in his chest. 

Marco scanned the tree line before finding a pair of glowing eyes, watching him through the brush. Once their eyes met the being behind those eyes advanced towards him.

He could only watch in fear as the biggest creature he’d ever seen approached him. It had to be at least five times the size of the werewolf that had bitten Marco in the first place. It’s pure white coat almost glew under the moon’s light, clear red eyes watched him, regarding him with a look Marco couldn’t understand.

As soon as Marco smelled it, his new instincts urged him to flee, but he couldn’t even change positions on the ground, let alone get up or run. So instead he followed another new instinct and he tried to bare his throat as much as his could, whether it was out of submission or a way to ask the other wolf to grant him mercy and finish him off quickly, he didn’t know.

It slowed down as it grew closer to him. Once it got to him it lowered its head, ignoring Marco’s whines of pain and fear to gently nose at his neck. Instinctively, Marco tensed up, eyes squeezing close to prepare for bite that never came. Instead, it sniffed along his chest, following the smell of blood seeping from the shallow cuts that littered his unmoving body. It carefully inspected him, nosing at the cuts that oozed poisoned blood, walking in a circle to observe his entire form before coming back to nudge Marco’s head softly with its muzzle.

Marco let out another whine which the white wolf answered by licking his head and settling down beside him with a soft rumble. It curled around him protectively before nuzzling his head with a soft huff. 

Marco somehow knew exactly what that meant, even as pain still coursed through his body and exhaustion ebbed at his mind, disorienting him, Marco knew what the wolf was telling him.

**_“Safe now. Rest.”_ **

And with that echoing in his mind and the comforting lull of the werewolf’s breathing, Marco let his eyes slip shut and sleep over take him.

He was safe.

_He was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little different from what I’m used to writing and I’m not quite sure I got Marco’s character right but I liked it and I liked giving Marco a backstory. The only thing I’m not happy with is that I wasn’t able to get to, ya know, actually writing Whitebeard adopting Marco but I mean, hey! That just means I’ll need to write a part two in the future lmao
> 
> Anyways!! I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!! I have fun playing around with this au and I hope y’all like seeing more of it!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. ASL brothers and Ace’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Luffy make plans to celebrate their older brother’s birthday for the first time together!! Too bad when D.s are involved nothing seems to go as planned, but in the end, Ace couldn’t have wished a better birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this au I changed the age difference between Ace and Sabo and Luffy, so instead of Luffy being three years younger than his brothers, he’s only a year younger. There’s also a tiny bit of violence (but I mean, that’s kinda the norm for these chapters), but its all pretty much canon typical violence.

If they were being honest, Sabo and Luffy were probably more excited about Ace’s birthday than Ace was. 

They thought it was understandable after all, it was his first birthday they would spend together… Well it was the first one they were they _aware_ of spending together.

They had already celebrated Sabo and Luffy’s first birthday together and it was only _after_ they’d celebrated Luffy’s birthday did they find they missed Ace’s! They had celebrated _New Years_ instead of their brother’s _eleventh birthday!_

* * *

It was the day after Luffy’s tenth birthday and they were lounging around their treehouse-hideout without a care. Wrapping paper and a random assortment of party decorations still littered their hideout but each attempt they made at cleaning up so far had resulted in chaos.

Instead they were sprawled out on the floor near each other while owing their own thing. Luffy was playing with one of the toys he’d gotten while Sabo flipped through one of his books and Ace just let himself zone out on his back, drifting in and out of a daydream when Luffy started talking. At first, Ace didn’t pay his brother any attention, assuming he was just thinking out loud like he often did.

It wasn’t until Sabo gave him a light jab in the ribs that Ace realized Luffy was talking to _him_.

“Huh? What?” Ace blinked away the fog, looking at Luffy upside down, “What is it?”

“Ace wasn’t listening!” Luffy huffed and puffed his cheeks out.

Ace snorted, he rolled over onto his stomach and shifted to sit up so he could look at his brother properly.

“Sorry,” Ace didn’t bother to try to sound apologetic.

Luffy pouted a little before perking up again and repeating what he tried to tell Ace before.

“My birthday was yesterday!” Luffy said, “And Sabo’s birthday was in March!”

“Yeah?” Ace asked, not sure what Luffy was trying to say, “I was there, Luffy. Remember?”

“Ace was! And it was awesome! It was so fun!” Luffy exclaimed, bouncing to his feet in a display of cheer before he shook his head, “Wait! Ace is distracting me! I want to ask Ace a question!”

Ace could only roll his eyes, “Okay, ask me then.”

“When’s Ace’s birthday?” Luffy asked.

“What?”

“Ace’s birthday! When is it? We have to know so we can throw a party!” 

“You don’t need to throw me a party,” Ace said and rolled onto his feet to get something to eat, “I don’t celebrate my birthday.”

“What?!” Luffy was on him in an instant and Ace had to readjust his center of balance to keep from toppling over, “No! We have to celebrate!”

“No you don’t! Right, Sabo?” Ace looked at Sabo for support but when he met the blond’s eyes he knew he wasn’t going to get it.

“Luffy’s right, Ace,” Sabo said, “You celebrated ours so we have to celebrate yours.”

Ace groaned, there was no use trying to convince both his brothers of anything when their minds were set, he knew that. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“I’ve never celebrated my birthday before,” he tried.

“All the more reason for us to celebrate now,” Sabo said, “I never had a real birthday part until you guys, should we have not thrown one for me?”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant-“ Ace argued.

“That’s what it sounded like!” Sabo snapped back.

“Well I didn’t- I mean-“ Ace fumbled over his explanation before getting frustrated, “ARGGH You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Doing what?”

“You’re just- You know what I mean!”

“No I don’t! You’re-“

“Does Ace not know his birthday?” Luffy interrupted their argument.

“What?!” Ace whipped his head to the side to look at Luffy who was still draped over his back.

“Is that why Ace won’t tell us? Does Ace not know?” Luffy continued like that was the most logical conclusion he could’ve made, “Gramps will know if you forgot! I can ask him!” 

“I didn’t- I know when my birthday is!”

“If you really know then when is it?” Sabo pressed.

“January first!” Ace answered without thinking before realizing what he’d done, “You tricked me!”

“But it worked,” Sabo said with a smug grin before his face fell, “Wait, January? That means-“

“WE SKIPPED ACE’S BIRTHDAY!!” Luffy screamed right into Ace’s ear which got him thrown off his brother’s back.

“What the hell, Luffy?! You didn’t have to scream in my ear!” Ace winced and covered his still ringing ear with his hands but Luffy paid him no mind.

Instead, the youngest of the three tackled him in another hug, wailing about missing his birthday like it was the worst thing imaginable. And Sabo was yelling about not knowing Ace was older than him.

* * *

Once they’d calmed down, Ace told them he wasn’t interested in having a birthday party and he didn’t want to hear anything else about it. Begrudgingly Sabo and Luffy dropped the topic and after a week Ace believed they had forgotten about it entirely.

Little did he know, however, his brothers had done just the opposite. Whenever Ace wasn’t around the two of them had been scheming to throw him the best party they could in secret in the months leading up to January.

They had the perfect plan, they were going to pretend they were having a New Years party like they had the year before. But instead of counting down and shouting ‘Happy New Year’ they would turn it into a surprise party!

Makino had given them that idea when she overheard their plans, she also offered for them to throw the party at her bar so Ace wouldn’t get suspicious about them celebrating ‘New Years’ alone when they celebrated at Makino’s last time.

Then they picked out a cake, food, and decorations with Makino’s help. Now all that was left was to pick out the perfect gift for Ace!

Two weeks before the party, Ace had a doctor’s appointment with a special doctor in the mountains that Dadan had to take him to and they would be gone the entire day so it was the perfect opportunity to get him a gift. With Makino in tow, Sabo and Luffy went into town with a game plan to find something perfect for their brother. 

Makino suggested a market that sold pretty much anything and everything. There were booths of all sorts, a booth of cooking supplies by a booth that only sold hunting equipment by a clothing booth. They could pretty much find anything here and it was perfect considering they had no clue what to look for, but with a little luck Sabo was sure they’d find something.

… 

So far they weren’t having much luck.

“What about this?” Luffy held a stuffed toy above his head and Sabo frowned.

“I’m pretty sure he’d smother you with that,” Sabo deadpanned, “Come on Lu’! We know Ace-- why is this so hard?”

Luffy pouted but put the toy back and sprinted off down another aisle of the store, dragging Makino with him. Sabo hung back to see if he could find anything now that he didn’t have his brother distracting him.

Sabo sighed and crouched down to look at the lower shelf, he put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hand as he looked. Ace really didn’t like much, he didn’t have any toys-- he claimed he never had any cause he wasn’t a baby that needed toys-- and he didn’t care for reading either so no books. 

He _had_ been interested in wood carving but Woodslap already gave him a knife to use so that was out and it wasn’t like he needed anything else except for… wood to do that and they lived in a jungle! There was wood everywhere!

Sabo grumbled and stood back up, he should probably find Luffy and Makino before his brother could cause too much chaos. He walked leisurely towards the sound of his brother shouting, scanning the booths as he walked for anything that could work.

“Sabo!” Luffy barreled into him, nearly knocking him over but Ace and Sabo had long since gotten used Luffy’s habit of tackling them.

“Hey, find anything?”

“Yes!” Luffy shouted, dropping to the ground, “Come on!”

Luffy didn’t wait for a response before he started dragging his brother along.

When they finally stopped, they were at some sort of antique booth. Sabo couldn’t even begin to guess what Luffy found here. Luffy pulled him past the curtain that hung at the entrance and immediately Sabo was hit with the smell of… well, old stuff. Just as he was about to ask Luffy what he could have possibly found for Ace, he was jerked to the side and once again Luffy was dragging him to the very back of the booth.

“Ta-da!” Luffy said, stopping in front of a table, he spun around, picked something up, spun around again before shoving something orange in Sabo’s face.

Sabo sputtered and pushed the offending item away to actually look at it. When he did he… didn’t know what to say.

In his brother’s hands was worn, orange, cowboy-esque hat.

_It was perfect._

* * *

They bought a couple of other things at the market, mostly accessories for the hat, including stampede strings and an ortamint skull with horns for the end, a red beaded band, and two pins, one had a menacing grin and the other a scared frown. Makino got him a leather bracelet kit for him to make and offered to store their gift at her place so Ace wouldn’t stumble upon them.

Now all the had to do was keep their mouths shut about everything.

That was proving to be a bit hard as both Sabo and Luffy were practically _dying_ to tell him but they had made it this far and they could last a few more days. 

If only that was the only problem now laid with the date.

“What do you mean you can’t celebrate New Years with us?!” Sabo really tried to stay calm but all of his level-headedness went straight out the window when Ace told them he couldn’t go to ‘Makino’s New Year’s Party’ with them.

Ace rolled his eyes, “I mean, I can join you guys. You know the drill by now, I can’t go into Foosha the day of the full moon.”

Sabo’s stomach dropped and Luffy shot him a panicked look the second Ace wasn’t looking at them. He couldn’t believe they forgot to check the moon cycle! They had known Ace for over a year, they’d gone through _so many_ full moons with him! How did they forget?

“But you two go and I’ll-“ 

“We can have the party in the morning!” Sabo cut him off a little too quickly.

Ace gave them a weird look, “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of a New Years party? To have it after New Years hits?”

Sabo didn’t have an excuse for that and Luffy didn’t either, but he had a solution.

“Then we’ll spend New Years with Ace!”

“You don’t-“

“He’s right!” Sabo said, this could still work! They could spend the start of New Years with Ace and count down and wish him a happy birthday still! They’d just have to have the party the next day!

“But-“

“No buts!” Sabo cut him off, “We’re doing this.”

Ace looked between them before groaning and shaking his head but behind his scowl Sabo could see Ace was trying to hide a smile, “Fine, whatever. But don’t complain that your bored when you could’ve gone to a party, alright?”

“We won’t!” Both brothers chorused.

* * *

They were so close to having everything work out, but it seemed fate had other plans for them. 

Just when they thought they had everything under control and ready, something came in and ruined everything. 

Snow fell softly around them as Sabo stood in front of Luffy, his pipe in gloved hands, feet squared in a defensive pose. In front of them, Ace stood between his brothers and another werewolf-- one Sabo didn’t recognize, it had gray fur and deep blue eyes with a scar across it’s maw and a clipped tail-- that backed them into the sheer wall of a ravine. Ace was growling as the other wolf tried to get closer to them, only to cower back when Ace snapped at it. It had landed an attack on Ace once so far but it appeared that the attack didn’t fully land and Ace wasn’t hurt badly, but still, crimson streaked across white snow and Sabo couldn’t even tell where Ace was bleeding from.

Yet, even after taking a hit, Ace wasn’t deterred. It was as if he barely felt the blow. If anything, getting struck just pissed Ace off more than he already was and that didn’t bode well for the other wolf. With bared fangs, Ace fought back when the wolf got close, he used his much smaller size to his advantage and went straight for the throat, barely missing the other wolf but he did throw it off balance. He took the opening, rearing up on his hind legs, head-butting the gray beast in the jaw at full power, causing the other wolf to recoiled with an anguished howl and scramble away from Ace.

If he wasn’t so scared, Sabo would be in awe about how _intimidating_ Ace was to the other wolf, despite how _small_ he was in comparison. He was less than half the size of most full grown wolves but the werewolves around the island were terrified of him regardless of the fact he was still considered a puppy with his lanky limbs and clumsy movements as he hadn’t yet grown into his wolf-form. 

But they had good reason to fear him.

Dadan once told him that Ace wasn’t entirely human before he turned and as a result his strength was otherworldly, _monstrous_. Sabo didn’t quite understand what she meant, and he had a feeling she didn’t fully know what she was talking about either, but after witnessing Ace take on wolves and monsters that positively dwarfed him, he knew what she meant on a deeper level. Even outside of the full moon, Ace was a beast in terms of strength and boldness which resulted pretty much every wolf steered clear of him whenever they could, full moon or not. Wolves didn’t mess with Ace unless they _had_ to.

Which is why Sabo was so scared that they were getting attacked. 

Even Dadan’s pack didn’t get close to them during a full moon unless they had no other choice and Ace didn’t attack them-- without provocation at least. So why were they being attacked _now?_

The wolf made another lunge towards them, but Ace stood his ground and snapped back at. The gray wolf backed up a few paces and began to pace, it’s movements were growing more frantic by the minute.

Ace barked at it and took another step forward which made the wolf back up once more with its tail between its legs but it still wasn’t retreating. Instead it let out a short howl and tried getting closer before pausing and backing up again. 

Sabo desperately wished he could understand it, he wished he could understand what Ace was telling it-- sure, living with Ace had given Luffy and him a basic understanding of werewolf mannerisms but that only helped them so much. Every bark and ear twitch had a meaning and they only understood the body language on a basic level. Sabo could only tell that Ace was pissed and the other wolf was scared, but anyone could see that.

Yet there was clearly more going on. 

Luffy whimpered behind Sabo, and in a hushed voice he called for his brother.

“S-sabo!”

“Shh! Luffy, we have to be quiet,” They couldn’t distract Ace.

“But- but Sabo!” Luffy insisted, “Ace needs to move-“

Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Ace dove forward and something _big_ jumped into the ravine and landed where Ace was standing. 

_Tiger Lord._

So that’s why that wolf was so determined to stay here. It wasn’t attacking them, it was running from something scarier than Ace. 

Sabo tried to put more distance between them and the beast but they were already flush with the rock wall. Their only hope was to either run or for Tiger Lord to be more interested in the other wolf than in them.

With wide eyes, both boys watched their brother with baited breath. Ace moved slowly, never looking back to them, he kept his focus on the two threats. The other wolf tried to retreat but froze when Tiger Lord roared. 

Ace stopped moving as well, haunches raises and ears perked in alertness as he waited for one of them to make a move. The air went still and the silence was only broken by the ambient noises of the wild and faint, distant sounds that echoed from the cities that laid not far from the base of the mountains.

It was as though time had stopped entirely as each beast dared the others to make the first move when suddenly time decided to catch back up with them, it was like Sabo was in a trance as he watched the scene before him unfold into chaos. He felt as though he was watching a train wreck in slow motion but still everything happened so quickly he didn’t even have the chance to register what happened before he was reacting.

A scream was ripped from his throat as he watched helplessly as Ace was attacked. The other wolf, in an adrenaline fuel decision, had lunged at Ace, throwing him to the ground with a loud cry. Sabo didn’t know what to do-- he didn’t understand the logic of attacking Ace but that didn’t matter. 

The other wolf was trying to pin Ace down, teeth bared, as Ace snarled and thrashed beneath it. There was already blood, splattered across white snow. Sabo didn’t know who it belonged to but a sharp cry of pain from Ace gave him a clue.

Ace needed their help.

Sabo was moving before he could even think of a plan, and vaguely he realized Luffy was doing the same, running straight for their brother with weapons raised. They barely made it a few feet when Tiger Lord stepped into the fight. 

It pounced on top of both wolves, it’s massive jaws clamped down on the back gray wolf’s neck, ripping it off of Ace in a display of terrifying strength. Ace scrambled to his feet, limping backwards to put distance between them. 

Tiger Lord, fangs still imbedded in the gray wolf’s body, throw its head side-to-side and knocked the wolf around like a rag doll before releasing it. The wolf flew across the snow several yards, the wolf was stunned for a moment yet it still tried to stand again, only for Tiger Lord to descend on it once more. It’s cries rang through the jungle, echoing off the walls of the ravine in a chilling wail of pain.

Sabo felt frozen in place as he watched Tiger Lord maul the wolf without hesitation. He was snapped out of his daze by a snout pressing against his side, looking down he caught Ace’s eyes and Ace jerked his head towards the side. He followed the movement with his eyes and realized Ace was motioning towards the entrance of the ravine, telling them to retreat.

With a jerky nod, Sabo grabbed Luffy and rushed towards their escape while Tiger Lord was more focused on its prey. Ace followed after them at a slower pace to make sure his brothers wouldn’t get attacked with their backs turned. 

Luckily they made it out without attracting attention to their retreat and they made their way to their hideout to regroup and make sure Ace hadn’t gotten hurt badly during the standoff.

* * *

Sabo got Luffy in the treehouse before he helped Ace up the ladder. It was a bit of a struggle but with Luffy’s help, they managed to get him up there with minimal yelps and squirming on Ace’s part. This was awful- - all of their birthday plans were ruined and now Sabo didn’t know how to fix it. Even though the entire situation was out of his control, Sabo couldn’t help but feel awful each time Ace yipped or flinched as Sabo had to half-carry-half-drag him into the center of the treehouse.

Whatever, Sabo didn’t have time to dwell on that. Right now Ace was still bleeding and Sabo didn’t even know _where_ he was hurt yet or how badly .

“Luffy,” Sabo turned to the youngest, Luffy looked at him with wet eyes and Sabo knew he’d need to give him a distraction, “Get me the first aid kit, some washcloths, and then turn on the heater, okay?”

Luffy nodded so quickly his hat fell over his eyes, he sniffled loudly and wiped is eyes on his jacket sleeve before he rushed to do what he was asked. After Luffy left his line of sight, Sabo turned his attention to Ace.

Ace was laying on his side, panting heavily, from exertion or pain Sabo didn’t know. He was slowly bleeding from wounds on the back of his head and his chest, staining their area rug. 

As slowly as he could, Sabo kneeled down beside him and with shaking hands he brushed over thick, dark fur, pushing it out of the way so he could see the gash behind one of his ears. Ace flinched back and gave Sabo a warning growl that was for show more than anything. Sabo had treated Ace’s injuries enough times by now to know the routine, Ace would snap at him and pretend to put up a fight but ultimately he’d let Sabo treat his injuries without too much of a fuss.

So Sabo ignored it and continued to check the wound on his head, to his relief, it wasn’t too serious, it didn’t look good, but being a head injury it bleed like a motherfucker and that made it look worse than it probably was. The wound on his chest was bad though, there were four gashes-- probably from a scratch- - on his upper chest that extended two to four inches each and each a little less than an inch wide. They were deep enough that when morning came they would need to check with Dadan to see if he needed stitches or if Ace would heal on his own without them. Sabo would bandage it up and that should be enough for the night. If he had to, he would call Woodslap or Makino and get help.

At his side, Luffy appeared with their first aid kit and a bowl of water with some washcloths before declaring he was going to bring out and turn on their heater like he was told and then ran off once more. Sabo wasted no time, opening the first aid kit and cursing under his breath. They really needed to restock, for now though, they had what they needed and he got to work. 

“Okay,” Sabo said, pulling out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, he poured a bit on his hands to clean them and then pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, “I’m gonna start.”

He didn’t wait for Ace to react before he grabbed one of the washcloths and wiped down the head wound. Ace yelped and tried to squirm away and Sabo held him down to keep him still, really Ace could throw Sabo off of him if he wanted but Sabo had long since learned that Ace was a lot calmer if he or Luffy ‘held him down’ at times like this. Sabo assumed it comforted him to be held or something like that but whenever he asked, Ace would deny it and say that was ridiculous while getting all defensive and distant from them so Sabo decided it didn’t matter why it worked for Ace, only that it did.

“I’m sorry,” Sabo pressed his face into Ace’s fur, giving him a half-hug, “just stay still and I’ll be as fast as I can.”

Ace whined but when he didn’t try to throw him off, Sabo took that as a go ahead and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide again and poured a small amount on the wound. Ace whined once more but his attempts at getting away from Sabo were subdued. After that Sabo grabbed a tube of ointment and applied it to a cotton pad and he begun to bandage the wound. At some point Luffy appeared back by their sides and he wasted no time trying to comfort Ace.

He didn’t pay what Luffy was doing much attention, he kept his focus on tending to Ace’s injuries as he moved from taping down the gauze on the head wound to treating the chest wounds. He repeated the steps from before, wiping down the wounds, cleaning them, and then bandaging while Ace whined and made half-hearted attempts to get away and Luffy started to sing one of his silly songs to distract their brother as he pet Ace’s fur, he was mimicking the things they did to comfort him whenever he was in need of comfort. 

When he was all done, Sabo backed away a bit to look him over once more, “Okay, that’s done. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Ace rolled onto his stomach and sat up, he shook his head. Sabo didn’t believe him for a second but he decided to ignore it for now. Instead he joined Luffy in hugging their brother, Ace nudged both of them with his nose and licked their faces to return the affection and they stayed like that for a while before Sabo peeled himself away. 

He looked down at the floor and sighed, “We’re gonna need a new rug…”

Ace snorted and got up, he slowly made his way over to their sleeping area with Luffy following behind closely. Sabo almost considered cleaning up the first aid supplies but he didn’t really want to bother with that at the moment and he followed them as well. Ace had pulled a blanket off of the hammock that held extra blankets and pillows and Luffy was arranging their pillows in a pile for them. Sabo joined them and soon enough he and Luffy were squished together and Ace was laying across them. 

For a while they just laid in silence, listening to each other’s breathing and absorbing each other’s body heat. It was nice and Sabo was very tempted to just go to bed but he had something to say first.

“Ace?” He broke the silence, he felt Ace huff under him and he turned his head towards him, “Do you know what time it is?”

Luffy made a noise beside him and he looked at the clock that hung on the far wall of their hideout and Ace only let out a small, questioning whine as he tilted his head to the side.

Sabo smiled a little bitterly, his eyes felt a bit watery, and he scratched between Ace’s shoulder blades, “It’s midnight, ya know what that means?”

Before Ace could process the question, Luffy was throwing himself out of their cuddle pile with a shout.

“IT’S ACE’S BIRTHDAY!!” He shouted, he fumbled his way towards his discarded backpack where Ace’s present would be. They had almost forgotten about it after all the chaos from earlier, thankfully Luffy hadn’t forgotten the backpack in the ravine.

Ace froze, he looked at Sabo and he could only guess that Ace was wondering what the hell they were doing-- he probably thought they had forgotten that they knew about his birthday. Sabo only grinned and continued talking.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t throw a party for you,” He said, “we tried! Really-“

“We did!” Luffy was back in the blanket pile with the backpack in his lap, “We had a party for Ace planned and everything!”

“But we forgot to check what the moon would be tonight so…” 

Ace snorted and sat up a bit to nose Sabo’s chin and gave him a little lick. Sabo took that as a ‘you dork’ and ‘thank you for the thought’. Sabo gave him a small hug then pulled back with a smile, he reached for Luffy, who shuffled closer to them with a laugh.

“When we found out about it we tried to keep our plans and just change them a bit,” Sabo continued as Luffy pulled sparklers and a crushed party hat out of the backpack, “we were gonna count down and wish you a happy birthday as a surprise but I guess it’s too late for that now.”

“I wanted to bring cake!” Luffy interrupted, “But Sabo didn’t know if you could have chocolate so he said no.”

Sabo could feel Ace’s tail trying to move as he let out a soft bark that sounded a little like a laugh.

“We brought Ace’s present though! Do you want it now?”

Ace barked again and both brothers took that as a yes, Luffy cheered and pulled a gift bag out of the backpack. He held it up for Ace to see and Ace sniffed it before looking inside, he couldn’t actually get the gift out but he nosed at the tissue paper and brought pawed at the bag. Sabo and Luffy shared matching smiles and Luffy quickly set the bag down, Ace pulled his head away from the bag so Luffy could take the gift out for him and when he did…

Sabo had always thought the phrase ‘howling with laughter’ was just a saying, but really that was the only way to describe Ace’s reaction to the hat they got him. Ace had his head thrown back with a howl before he stood up and circled them, he sniffed the hat and let out a couple soft barks before he sat down again, tail thumping against the ground. 

“Does Ace like it?” Luffy asked and Ace barked again, nosing the hat once more before he sat up straight. Luffy laughed and dropped the hat on Ace’s head. 

Because the hat was actually for an adult, it fit Ace’s wolf form quite well. If anything, it was a little big on him, if it weren’t for Ace’s ears the hat probably would’ve fallen over his eyes. He looked a little silly truth be told, against his dark fur the orange hat was even more gaudy appearing than it had on its own, but it suited him. It suited him like Luffy’s old straw hat suited Luffy and Sabo’s all too formal top hat suited Sabo.

Maybe his birthday didn’t turn out exactly how they planned, but as Luffy cheered and Ace barked, Sabo decided they did a pretty good job regardless of the bumps they hit along the way.

Next year, though, Sabo hoped they could do even better.

”Happy birthday, Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years y’all!!! And Happy Birthday Portgas D. Ace!!! I hope y’all liked this!!


	4. Ace & Shank’s first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has a habit of landing in sticky situations with hostile wolf packs. Thankfully someone swoops in to save him right on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shanks woulda been the best big bro for Ace and no one can convince me otherwise. Also there is very, very minor Shanks/Benn in this chapter but like, its not obvious and can be read as platonic.

Ace was screwed.

So, utterly and entirely, royally, screwed.

It was just his luck that in his city hopping, he managed to not only enter a newly claimed territory but to also run straight into the pack that claimed the territory? He really couldn’t get a break. At first they didn’t know he was a wolf, it was only when he tried to get away that they caught his scent and he ran.

He ran into an alleyway, trying to get away. He could hear them behind him, their pounding footsteps and shouts getting louder as they caught up to him. Freezing rain fell around him, making it harder for him to get traction on the wet, icy pavement but it also made it harder for the pack to catch up with him or follow his scent clearly.

Ace took a sharp turn at random, hoping to throw them off or at least get a little distance between them, only to find he picked an alley that ended in a dead end. A chain link fence stood between him and his only exit.

Looking around wildly, Ace tried to find an escape. There were a couple of doors but the chances that one would be unlocked or someone would help him were slim. There was a fire escape but the ladder was too far from the ground for him to reach it. There were some dumpsters but he could already hear the pack getting closer and hiding seemed futile. The only option he could see was climbing the fence.

He moved quickly, he turned and started climbing. The fence was slick with rain that had almost frozen over, he struggled to get a foothold even once he get a good grip on the fence. 

Ace only got about halfway up the fence when he was ripped off of it by the hood of his sweatshirt and he was thrown onto the pavement, into a puddle. He immediately scrambled to get up and he barely dodged a foot that came down right where his head would’ve been. He pressed himself back against the fence, staring with wide-eyed panic at the pack that cornered him.

“Well, well, well,” a burly man said with a tone of mock calm, a cigarette in his mouth. Ace could only guess he was the pack’s leader, “Looks like we finally caught up to you,” He took a step closer to which Ace tried to press himself back further, only for the fence to creak in protest, “You gave a quite a chase, little pup,” another step closer and Ace smelled alcohol and tobacco clinging to the already nauseating scent of the man, it was so strong Ace had to keep himself from gagging, “what on earth had you running like that, hmm? Where’s your pack, little buddy?”

“I don’t want any trouble,” Ace blurted out, a few neon lights scattered through the alley and the street lamps from just beyond the alleyway gave little light but it was enough for Ace to see his was completely cornered, “I- I was just crossing through here for the night. I didn’t know there were other wolves already here. I won’t do anything if you let me go.”

The man laughed, a sleazy smirk crossed his face and his eyes glinted in flickering purple light as he corned Ace further till there was barely even breathing room between the two, he leaned down to speak into Ace’s ear, smoke wafting across his face and he breathed out; “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making request, kid.”

Ace didn’t even get a chance to react before a punch connected with his gut and he doubled over, only to get jerked back up by a fist in his hair before he could catch his breath. He was pulled up by his hair till he was barely standing on his toes, nose to nose with the other wolf.

“Now,” The man said, he pulled back a little bit to take a drag from his cigarette but he was still holding Ace up by his hair, “I’m only gonna ask this once, who are you and where’s your pack?”

“I don’t have a pack,” Ace tried which was apparently the wrong thing to say as just as the words left his mouth, a fist cracked across his face, forcing his head to turn with the momentum and pain flared across his cheek.

“Don’t fucking try to lie,” the man snarled, “I’m not in the mood to be mocked by some whelp that thinks he can come into my territory.”

“I’m not lyin’!” Ace cried out, earning another strike to the face. This time the man let go of his hair right after the punch, letting Ace drop to his knees on the ground. His cold fingers cradled his quickly bruising cheek, he could feel an open wound on his skin below his eye that had split open from the force.

A hand grabbed his hair again, but instead of picking him up, the man just jerked Ace’s head backwards, forcing him to look up at him. His scalp burned from the abuse and tears sprung in his eyes. Ace’s hands shot up to try to knock the hand in his hair away futilely.

“Come on, kid, you really don’t want to learn what happens to liars around here, do you? Or maybe I should give you a little taste and maybe then you’ll cooperate?” The man sneered, his burning cigarette in his free hand, holding it inches from Ace’s face before snubbing it out on his bruised cheek, earning a cry from Ace as he tried to shove the man off. The man just laughed and pulled the dead cigarette butt away, behind him, Ace could hear his pack cheering a goading their leader on, “Now are you gonna tell the truth?”

“I am!” Ace tried again, “I don’t have a pack, I promise!”

The man shook his head, he tossed butt to the ground behind him, “I really didn’t want to do this, kid.” He said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a switchblade, he flicked it open as he spoke, “But you’ve given me no choice.”

Ace’s eyes were wide with fear, tears falling freely now as the other wolf brought the blade under his neck and traced it across his soft skin slowly.

“This isn’t pleasant for me either,” he said but the grin on his face contradicted his words, “But someone’s gotta teach the little wolves not to trespass in other wolf’s territory.”

“Oh? And who teaches the big wolves not to trespass then?” A voice interrupted, causing everyone to look at the source of the voice.

There, leaning against the alleyway wall, right beside one of the doors, was a man. He was leaning against the bricks with a beer bottle in his right hand, sipping it casually. His red hair that was illuminated by a neon sign above the doorway, shadowed his face, obscuring their view, he had on a long, dark coat draped across his shoulders, a white button down that was half open, floral patterned pants, and oddly enough, sandals.

While at first glance, he appeared to not be a threat, Ace could actually feel the raw power that rolled off the man in waves. 

When no one answered, the red-headed man looked up, a lazy grin crossed his face.

“No answer?” He asked before taking a sip from the bottle in his hand, “Well, maybe I should give you a hint.”

No one had time to question what that meant before the wolf looming over Ace was thrown across the alley and the sound of glass shattering echoed off the walls. In front of him the red-haired man stood in a relaxed stance and Ace looked to the side to see the other wolf sprawled out on ground and glass littered on the pavement and it dawned on Ace that the red-hair man had thrown his beer bottle with enough force to knock the wolf back.

But apparently not enough force to knock him out as the wolf sat up, his hand was holding his face and in the dim light, Ace could see blood seeping through his fingers. The wolf’s pack were mummering to themselves, clearly unsure what had happened as their leader struggled to his feet, cursing to himself.

“What the hell was that for?!” The wolf snarled, his shoulders were tense in anger and fear, “Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

“I should be asking you the same question,” the red-headed man said, on the surface, his tone was casual but there was something in it that betrayed a certain coldness than made Ace want to shrink in on himself and disappear, “I mean really, I was just out for a stroll and I come across a group of bullies attacking some kid for no reason.”

The red-haired man stole a glance at Ace, causing him to flinch back slightly as the other’s expression hardened for a brief moment before he looked away. Now that he was right in front of Ace, he could smell the tell tale scent of another wolf and his stomach dropped. 

“We were just teaching this brat about trespassing,” The first wolf said, his voice shaking with false confidence, “you don’t need to get involved, man. Just walk away now and we won’t teach you the same.”

His pack all voice agreement but the way they were slowly backing away as a betrayal to their words.

The red-haired man just laughed, “Yeah? You’re gonna teach me a lesson about trespassing? In my own territory? I’d like to see you try.”

As soon as the words left his mouth it was like time slowed down to a stop, the air went still, the sounds of the city around them faded out and it almost felt as though the temperature somehow dropped as well. In a fluid movement, the red-head had thrown his coat off, tossing it aside and over Ace’s head, Ace barely caught sight of him moving forward before his vision was blocked out.

When Ace finally came to his senses and pulled the coat off his face, the red-haired man had the pack leader pinned to the brick wall with a single hand around his throat and his face was mere inches from the other. 

It was only now, that with his coat off, that the red-head only had his right arm and it dawned on him who it was.

_ Red-Haired Shanks _ .

_ Ace had been saved by Red-Haired fucking _ Shanks! 

He either had amazing luck or the worst luck in the world.

“I’m only gonna say this once,” Shanks said, his voice in that same happy tone with a cold undertone, “If I ever catch you or any of your pack in  _ my _ territory, I’ll have your head mounted like a trophy. Got it?” Ace could hear the other wolf make a choking noise and his hands flailed to knock Shanks away but he didn’t even budge. When he didn’t receive and answer, Shanks’ tone changed instantly as he growled out; “I said, ‘ _ got it _ ’?!”

The wolf nodded frantically, choking out what Ace could only assume was some variation ‘ _ I understand _ ’ before Shanks released his grip on the man’s neck and he fell to the ground. 

“ _ Now get out of my sight _ ,” Shanks voice was nothing more that a deep snarl as he glared at the man who scrambled to get away.

The man’s pack didn’t even wait for him to give an order or even to get to his feet before they were running away. Shanks watched them leave with his back to Ace, who could only sit there in shock and terror.

Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to run while he had the chance, to roll over and submit, to do  _ anything _ . 

But Ace was frozen in place.

Sitting on the ground, clutching the coat Shanks had thrown over him to his chest without realizing it, watching one of the most dangerous wolves in the world with unbelieving eyes. A part of Ace had always wanted to seek the famed wolf out to thank him for saving his younger brother all those years ago-- he even made something as a token of thanks that he kept on him at all times just in case he ever got the chance-- but now that he was in Shanks’ presence? He didn’t know if he could even try to speak with him.

All he could do was stare as Shanks brought his hand up to scratch his face after the wolf pack got too far to hear anymore before he turned around. His eyes immediately landed on Ace and Ace diverted his gaze to the ground, hoping to look as un-threatening and weak as he could in hopes that Shanks would let him go.

He kept his eyes glued to the ground as Shanks’ footsteps approached him, he stopped right in front of Ace. Ace didn’t dare look up as Shanks just stood in front of him, his stare burning into Ace’s head. 

He  _ should _ say  _ something.  _ B ut he  _ couldn’t _ speak, he  _ couldn’t _ pick through his thoughts to find the words to say. All he could think about was he was right in front of the man that saved his little brother years ago and he looked pathetic with his mouth gaping and tears welling up in his eyes.

He continued to stare as, without saying a word, Shanks crouched down before him. Slowly he brought his hand up and just as it brushed Ace’s hair and Ace flinched back violently against the fence as if he was shocked by the touch, causing it to clatter loudly from the sudden movement. 

Shanks blinked in surprise, his hand hovering in the air where Ace’s head as they just stared at each other. The tears that had been brimming in Ace’s eyes before slowly started to fall and he was sure he looked like a mess but Shanks said nothing for a long moment before his hand dropped to rest on his knee.

“Hey, are you oka-“ Shanks tried to speak softly but Ace cut him off before he could finish.

“Thank you!” He blurted out, without thinking. 

Shanks was clearly caught off guard by his outburst but he smiled, “for saving you? Don’t mention-“

“No!” Ace cut him off again, before he could stop himself he was rambling, still clutching Shanks coat to his chest as he couldn’t stop the words from coming out in a rush, “You’re Shanks, right? You saved my little brother a few years ago on Dawn Island and gave him a hat-- I’ve wanted to thank you for that but I didn’t know where you lived and I didn’t mean to trespass in your territory or cause trouble and I apologize for that but I’m glad I got the chance to meet you because I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time--“ Ace had to take a deep breath before he bowed his head, he knew what he was saying barely made sense but it couldn’t find a way to make sense of it, “So, thank you, Red-Haired Shanks. Thank you for saving Luffy years ago and thank you for saving me now.”

After Ace spoke, they both fell silent aside from Ace’s short pants for air as he kept his head bowed as to not look at Shanks. His face was burning out of embarrassment from the outburst but he was happy he managed to thank the man before he could chicken out.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Shanks spoke.

“You’re… You’re Luffy’s brother?”

Ace nodded wordlessly, keeping his head bowed so Shanks couldn’t see his face.

“I didn’t…” Shanks started, “I didn’t know Luffy had a brother, but,” Shanks leaned forwards, almost pressing his nose into Ace’s hair as he inhaled deeply before pulling back, “I guess that’s why I smelled him on you.”

It was now Ace’s turn to stare at Shanks dumbfoundedly, blinking at him as Shanks just looked off to the side, scratching his chin as he muttered something to himself. Ace was surprised Shanks could smell Luffy on him but quickly realized he probably got his brother’s scent off of the hoodie he was wearing. It had actually been one of Sabo’s and his brother had worn it often so it still, ever so faintly, smelled like his brothers. 

That was why Ace wore it so often anyways, he wasn’t too keen of the hoodie’s style on its own and he wouldn’t pick it out for himself but it smelled a little like his brothers still so he kept it for that comfort.

Shanks then looked back at Ace and regarded him with an expression Ace couldn’t read before he reached out again. This time Ace didn’t pull away but he still flinched as Shanks tilted his head to the side to get a good look at him. His thumb glanced over the bruise on his cheek, just under the split skin and small cigarette burn before he tilted Ace’s head to the other side. He pulled his hand away after a moment, then stood up.

“Why don’t you come with me? I’ll get you cleaned up and we can talk about Luffy,” he said softly, holding his hand out for Ace to take and Ace didn’t hesitate to take it, he really should be more wary, after all that could easily be a ruse but… Ace trusted Shanks. He didn’t know why, but in the brief time he’d been in Shanks presence, he trusted him with his life. After Ace stood up he tried to give Shanks his coat back, only for Shanks to drape it around Ace’s shoulders before slinging his arm around his shoulders as well, “You need it more than me, kid, you’re freezing.”

And with that, Shanks was guiding Ace out of the alleyway, speaking softly about how nice it was to meet Luffy’s brother and how he had a lot to ask Ace.

* * *

Shanks’ pack was clearly confused when their leader came back to the pack’s main manor at the base of the mountain. When he left he had told them he was going out to pick up some local booze since they were out, and instead of bringing back a twenty-four pack, he brought back a teenager.

Yeah, no, Benn thought, this took the cake for ‘ _ weird bullshit Shanks has brought home _ ’. 

“Uh, boss?” Rockstar spoke up, voicing what everyone else was thinking, “Whatcha bring home?”

Shanks looked up at his pack, pausing whatever conversation he was having with this unnamed teenager-- who was wearing Shanks’ coat, Benn realized, when he got a good look he also noticed the kid looked like he just got out of a fight in the rain. His face was bruised pretty badly and his hair was stuck to his face, even at a distance Benn could see the kid was shivering-- and smiled at them all.

“Right!” Shanks said, he pulled the kid a little closer as he spoke, “Everyone, this is Luffy’s older brother, Ace,” then he nodded towards his pack, “Ace, this is my pack! We can do a better introduction later, but first we gotta get you fixed up.”

The kid-- Ace gave them a small bow and Shanks was leading him off towards the back of their house before anyone could register what he said.

It was only after Shanks disappeared from the main room did it dawn on them what he said.

“Did he just-“

“Luffy’s older-“

“SHANKS?!”

Benn just shook his head in exasperation as most of the pack floundered and tried to figure out what just happened. He shared a look with Lucky Roo and Yasopp then tilted his head back to where their leader disappeared. Subtlety, both men nodded and followed Benn to where their leader would no doubt be.

They left the rest of the pack to conspire what happened, knowing full well that they would keep themselves busy until Shanks came out and explained what was going on.

Benn led the way towards the back of the house, into the well used guest bedroom that had been converted into a medical room. They could clearly hear Shanks voice as he laughed loudly as well as a more meek voice that Benn couldn’t decipher the words being said from it.

The door was open just a crack and Benn paused in front of it, knocking on the frame and the voices inside stopped.

“Come in, Benn,” Shanks called, “Roo and Yasopp, please keep watch for a minute.”

With a quick glance at the other two men, they both gave him a nod before moving to stand watch a little further down the hallway away from the room to give them some privacy. Benn waited another second before entering the medical room.

Shanks didn’t look up from where he was dabbing a cotton ball on the strange teenagers face when Benn came in, but the teenager did eye him with poorly concealed wariness as Benn approached them. He stopped a few steps from the bed and just watched Shanks continue to clean up the kids face.

“So, Ace,” Shanks said, not pausing what he was doing, “This is my second in command, Benn Beckman.”

Ace glanced from Shanks to Benn silently, their eyes met and Benn could tell instantly that the kid was a werewolf. His eyes had that same eerie shine that all wolves had, he had that same animalistic almost-glow in them that Shanks and the wolf members of the pack had. 

Benn could have almost laughed when he realized that. 

Their pack leader had brought home a fuckin’ pup.

A pup that said he was Luffy’s older brother.

That was an insane turn of events. Even by Shanks standards.

“Nice to meet you, Ace,” Benn said, figuring he might as well be polite if he wanted to get some answers. 

Ace gave him a polite smile but said nothing as Shanks plastered a butterfly bandage under his right eye. It oddly paralleled when Luffy tried to ‘prove his strength’ to them years ago and Benn really just wanted to laugh at the obscurity of it all. 

When Shanks stood up to return the first aid kit to the correct cabinet, Benn spoke up.

“You’re Luffy’s brother, eh?” Benn asked, “I didn’t realize he had a brother when we met him.”

Ace gave a little laugh and nodded, “Yeah… You wouldn’t’ve. To be fair, he didn’t really know about me either back then,” he then clarified when he got a confused look from Benn, “we’re adopted brothers. I lived up the mountain with a pack and he only met me when he came to live with me after he met Shanks.”

After speaking Ace stared down at his lap, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves as Benn watched him. There was something a little pained about the kid’s posture and tone. Something that made Benn want to press for more information. And he would have asked for further clarification if not for Shanks interrupting and stepping between them.

“Come on, Ace!” Shanks was pulling the kid off the bed and guiding past Benn with an arm around Ace’s shoulders, “You can tell us more about Luffy later. First, we should get some food in ya!”

“O-oh, okay,” Ace said, a little surprised by Shanks sudden command and chipper tone breaking through

Benn turned to watch them leave, just in time to catch Shanks’ eye as he looked over his shoulder. 

The expression the wolf wore was serious, almost deadly, as he made sure Benn knew what he was trying to order. The second their eyes met, Benn knew he needed to keep quiet and not ask too many questions. Shanks prolonged the stare just long enough for Benn to nod once, showing he understood, before his expression changed completely, switching back to a carefree smile as he started speaking to Ace about what food they had.

Benn wondered just what Shanks already knew about this kid to warrant him giving that order.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shanks and Ace talked together well into the early hours of the morning. Until Ace was obviously nodding off as he spoke. By his twelfth yawn in the span of twenty minutes, Shanks talked Ace into spending the night there and offered his room. Ace had tried to protest and tell Shanks he had a motel he was staying at but Shanks insisted, saying he would just bunk up with Benn like he usually did anyways.

Their pack’s home wasn’t huge, it wasn’t like Edward’s manor/territory where each member had their own rooms or Charlotte’s fake suburb with each individual family having their own home. And that mostly because Shanks’ pack wasn’t like the other Yonko’s packs, or any other wolf’s pack to be honest. His pack was more likely to pass out wherever they were drinking or on top of one another in the living room most nights. And when they did use their rooms, the majority of the pack had chosen to bunk up and share a room with at least one other member of the pack.

The exceptions to that were Shanks, Benn, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp. But even then, they’d usually join the rest of the pack and just pile up in a common area most nights.

That meant that Ace could easily take Shanks’, mostly, unused room for the night without causing any inconvenience. And that also meant that Ace was still in their territory when the rest of the pack woke up, eating breakfast and sharing a story with Shanks as they ate. 

Once Shanks noticed his pack lurking at the kitchen entrance he paused the story and decided it was time for Ace to get properly introduced to the entirety of his pack. Ace was then ushered into the living room and he was barely sat down before Shanks started introducing each member of his pack in turn.

By the end, Ace looked dazed but he didn’t even get a chance to get out more than a ‘hello?’ before he was bombarded by questions that went unanswered the night before.

“So you’re really Luffy’s brother?” Someone asked.

“Y-yes?” Ace had answered.

“Where is he?!” Someone else asked, shoving the first person out of the way.

“He’s with his dad, somewhere near Wano… I think…” Ace was starting to look uncomfortable.

“His dad? But you’re brothers why aren-“ Another person started to ask, only to be interrupted by Shanks clearing his throat. The entire pack fell silent immediately, all eyes on their leader as Ace looked at his lap a bit awkwardly. 

“Come on guys,” Shanks said, breaking out a grin that held a silent warning behind it, “Where are your manners? Give Ace some space, yeah?”

The pack all muttered an apology or an agreement before quieting down again. 

“Now,” Shanks smiled, a real one this time, before turning to Ace, “Ace here was telling me some stories about his and his brothers misadventures. Care to share some with my pack?”

Ace’s eyes lit up instantly and a radiant smile took over his face as he agreed to resuming the story he was telling earlier.

Sneaking a few glances at his pack as Ace told a story about Luffy and their other brother-- Sabo, who Shanks could only guess wasn’t alive anymore by the way Ace spoke of him-- and some of their adventures on Dawn Island, he could see that his pack was just as taken with Ace as they had been with Luffy. They weren’t the same person, Ace was a lot less excitable than Luffy had been and he was also a lot more polite than Luffy was, but they both had something about them that made it easy to get along with them. Their smiles, their laughs, their personalities, their scents, were all so different but there were so many little things that made it so easy to picture Luffy right beside Ace.

It made Shanks miss Luffy all that more. He wished that he could figure out what happened to them and why Ace was no longer with the brother that he so clearly loved so dearly and why Luffy had been taken from the island. He spoke with Ace a little about that before.

Apparently, Luffy had been brought to the pack Ace lived with-- not his pack, no, Ace worded it as if he wasn’t part of the mountain pack which Shanks found odd-- after Shanks and his pack had left. Ace told Shanks that he had not turned Luffy or his other brother into a wolf, no matter how much they pushed him to do so as he didn’t want them to regret that decision. But, even though neither of his brothers were wolves, he considered them the closest thing to a pack he had ever had. 

Ace didn’t talk much about why they weren’t together still, he briefly mentioned another pack attacking the mountain pack and Sabo’s death being why Luffy’s dad came back to the island to take his son away for his own safety. A little while after Luffy left, Ace left the island himself for different reasons and currently he was just floating around, trying to find a place to settle down. Shanks wondered exactly what Ace meant by that but he had been interrupted by his pack before he could ask Ace for further clarification.

His pack bursting out laughing at one of Ace’s anecdotes drew Shanks’ attention back to the group and he decided he’d try to ask later. For now he’d just listen to some of the younger wolf’s stories with his pack.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Benn woke up surprisingly early the next morning, exhausted from staying up late talking with Ace, he tried to roll over and go back to sleep only to be met with a cold bed when he instinctively reached for Shanks. Blinking the sleep from his mind, Benn sat up and looked around his room. 

He was alone… 

Well that certainly was a first for him, Benn couldn’t remember the last time Shanks had been up before him or the last time Benn woke up without the red-head plastered to his side. 

Benn threw the covers off of him and quickly found a pair of pants and a non-sleep shirt to pull on before setting out to find Shanks. 

The first place he checked was the most obvious place, Shanks’ room which…

Was completely empty. 

Benn knocked on the door and when he got no answer nor could he hear anyone on the other side of it, he looked inside to find no one was inside. The bed had been made-- which was another first that Ace must’ve done because Shanks would never bother with that-- and just as Benn was about to turn and leave to search elsewhere, his eyes caught on a piece of paper left on the bed. 

He knew it probably wasn’t meant for him, but Benn would only take a look at it. He wanted to check it on the off chance Shanks had left the note. 

The note sat on the bed, an inconspicuous piece of paper folded over on itself with something written on the outside. Benn picked it up and read the cover.

_ ‘For Shanks and his pack;’ _

So it was from Ace… Well it said ‘Shanks and his pack’ so he could probably take a look at it… 

Benn unfolded the note and scanned the messy handwriting.

_ ‘Shanks, I wanted to say thank you again for saving me. And thank you for letting me stay in your territory. I know it’s not much, but I don’t have much with me, so I hope that you’ll accept it as a small token of my thanks. I’m just happy I had what I did with me when you found me.’ _

Benn paused and read that over again, before noticing a lone paperclip still attached to the paper which he guessed was used to hold something as it wasn’t used to keep the paper folded… Shaking his head, Benn kept reading. He’d have to ask Shanks later.

_ ‘I’m sorry for leaving so abruptly but I really can’t stay and-‘ _

Frowning, Benn tried to read the next part but several lines had been scribbled out and he couldn’t make out any of the words until further down.

_ ‘I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I’ve learned I’m not great at it and I’d rather not embarrass myself in front of you… So I’m writing this instead. _

_ Thank you again for helping me, I can’t express how much I appreciate it or how happy I am to have finally met you and your pack and thanked you for saving my brother.  _

_ I hope that this isn’t our last meeting and I hope that until we meet again, you and your pack do well. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Ace’ _

Benn read the letter over once more before setting it back on the bed. He left the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and started down the hallway. The house was almost completely silent save for sporadic snores and noises from the still sleeping members of the pack and Benn’s own footsteps. 

He turned the corner of the hallway that lead out of the sleeping quarters and into the main area of the house, where the majority of the pack was still snoozing away. Benn quietly tiptoed through the living area and towards the kitchen where he spotted a familiar mop of red-hair through the sliding glass door that lead out onto a balcony that overlooked the forest that surrounded their home built into the mountain.

Stepping outside, Benn didn’t have to say anything to get Shanks’ attention as the other man glanced at him before looking back out over their territory, leaning on the balcony’s railing.

Benn took the wordless invitation and stepped forward to stand beside Shanks. He was the first to break the silence.

“Ace left this morning.” He said, watching Shanks from the corner of his eye.

Shanks nodded, “Correct...”

“He left a note,” Benn continued.

“He did,” Shanks said, “he left money too and,” he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Benn without looking at him, “He left this for me.”

Benn looked at the object and turned it over in his hands. It was a pendant for a necklace made from bone that was carved into a straw hat, on the underside of the hat was a mark used for protection.

“Should we go after him? He couldn’t have gotten far,” Benn said as he handed the pendant back to Shanks.

“No,” Shanks shook his, running his thumb over the pendant before pocketing it, “No. If he needs us he’ll find us. I have a feeling this wasn’t the last we’ll see of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this like... two months ago and never finished it lmao but I got inspired and decided to finish it today!! I hope y’all liked it!! I really love writing Ace and Shanks and I wish that they interacted more in canon,,, 
> 
> Anyways!! Uh I’ll be back next week with the next chapter for the main fic and I know this fic has nothing to do with it, but happy Valentine’s Day!! Later!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!! Again this isn’t going to be updated regularly but instead whenever I get some inspiration or edit one of my drafts so it’s postible.


End file.
